You Can't Escape The Past
by ElleGal
Summary: This a story starring YOU! You may not been the smartest person or always did the right thing in the past,but one thing you were good at was being his pet,Aizen's that is. Now you decided to want out of this life but the past wont let you go. Sex/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Escape The Past.**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

This is my first Bleach Fan-Fic...so please be easy on me yall LOL! It may start off a little slow but give me some time to warm up Otaii?

This story stars **YOU, **of course. You may not been the smartest person or always did the right thing in the past, but one thing you were good at was being his pet, Aizen's that is. You did whatever your master told you to do with Ichigo by your side. That was until you chose to take back your life and turn things around, but it seems like the past doesn't want to let you go. Drama and Sex...My favs.

**Pairings:**

**You......and pretty much the whole cast, it's always good to share. Ahaha!**

I know you're wondering how this story star you...well its really simple can just like this. Every time you see 'Y/N' Just insert your name there...there that's not so hard hehe!

**Info n' Tibits**

**'Y/N' - Your Name**

'Laffy Taffy' - Regular Talking

_'Laffy Taffy' - Thinking_ or going into the past.

**'Laffy Taffy' -** Author's Note

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!

Sorry for Spelling Errors lol

**-------------**

**Chapter 1: Past**

Los Angeles, 3:23 A.M.

You we're walking down the long white hallways of your Master's mansion. You we're accompanied by your partner and secret lover with the bleach blond hair named Ichigo Kurosaki, who was walking in sync to the left of you. He always wore his trademark scowl around others except for you. At first glance he may seem like an asshole but once you get to know him, Ichigo was pretty kind and compassionate person. You had known Ichigo for eighteen years now and you two had been around each other since the both of you were in diapers. The two of you did everything together. You shared your first kiss with him; he became your first and only boyfriend, a lover and even joined this organization known as The Espada with you. The Espada is a well known mob of crooks across nation from its drug trafficking to its major heist of unique jewels and rare artifacts. There was another close friend of yours named Apache, who was on your right a couple steps behind the two of you. She is couple years younger than you and Ichigo, in matter of fact she just turned 16 not too long ago. She was a quiet and kind girl, who didn't say or do much besides tag along behind you. Every since she came to the Espada she was assigned to train under Halibel, your old teacher, alongside two other girls, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose, who always used to constantly pick on Apache; which you didn't appreciate at all. When Apache first saw you she became instantly attracted to you, like any other person would. You too, seemed fond of her in return and decided to take her under your wing, with the request from Halibel, of course. Though sometimes it would urk Ichigo seeing the younger girl around you all the time, because he claimed it interfered with the **'alone' **time he wanted to share with you.

You looked over at your younger companion, who had a slightly nervous look on her face. "What's with that look, Apache?" You questioned her with a stern look on your face.

"Uh..no-nothing Y/n-Sensei, I'm just a bit nervous about going to the throne room to meet with our superiorsfor the fi-first time." she replied with a worried smile.

An annoyed look grew on your face. "Don't worry about it Apache, you'll be fine. What did I tell you before about these things?" You looked over your shoulder to see her face.

She caught your glance and looked to the floor. "Stand tall and ever show your emotions to others, because it is a sign of weakness Sensei." she answered you softly.

Ichigo looked at Apache and remained silent as he continued to walk.

"Correct, now do that and you'll be fine...and don't speak unless you're spoken too, got it?" You said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Sensei." She replied with a weak smile.

The three of you made it to the giant double doors leading to the Throne Room, where your Masters awaited your arrival. The giant bodyguard stood outside the door looked down upon the three of you. He was an ugly, bald fellow, who wore an unbraided rat tail in back of his head. His eye brows were dyed red while his wild facial hair and rat tail were a dark brown color, and he wore red markings to the side of his eyes. You looked up at the man impatiently, waiting for him to open the door. He stared back at you and grinned, loving how he pushed your buttons without even trying too.

"Will you open the damn door already, Yammy? You fucking idiot." Ichigo grew tired of him also, while Apache remained quiet.

The giant grunted at Ichigo's sharp remark, but followed through with his order. "As you wish, Kurosaki." He proceeded to open the door and you walked past before calling out to Yammy, sharply. "Thanks, dumbass." The others followed in your step.

"Bitch, wait 'til I get a hold of you one of these days." Yammy hissed under his breath and smirked.

You walked into the huge empty white room that only filled with four beautifully designed white and silver thrones, which were filled by your masters. Off to both sides of the thrones stood your fellow commanding officers that were in your class, who were second in command to the leaders. The room remained silent as the three of you entered and stood in front of your masters and you felt the eyes of some of your fellow classmen on you, including that of your old sensei, Halibel. You paid them no mind for you knew the some of them held bit of jealousy and envy towards you, for being the three lords favorite amongst the ranks. There were eight commanding officers in all, each pair in control of their own battalion of henchmen.

You stood before the three great men. You bowed and pulled down the mask that covered the bottom half of your face before addressing them, "My lords, 8th commanding officer, Y/n Urahara, reporting in from duty!" You said proudly and took a stance by spreading legs about a foot apart and held your hands behind your back.

"7th commanding officer, Ichigo Kurosaki, reporting in from duty." Ichigo said less eagerly than you, nonethelesswith a scowl on his face. He did the exact stance as you did and Apache stood nervously behind, not introducing herself, because she wasn't a ranking officer.

"Ah, welcome back, Y/n and Ichigo. I'm glad you two made it back from your job. It is also nice to see that you're well to, Apache. "One of the commanding officers with long white hair and weary eyes greeted Ichigo and you with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lord Ukitake." You and Ichigo chimed at the same time. Apache bowed deeply as in thanks for at least acknowledging her, unlike the other two Lords did.

"So how was your pupil's first mission, Number 8?" Aizen called out to you by your rank number, as he rested his face into his palm.

You looked toward lord Aizen as he held a warm smile on his face, his glasses that he wore lightly covered by his brown textured hair were sending off a reflection.

"She did well, Master. You'll be happy to know she did not faultierduring the heist. I predict in the future she will be ranked as a commanding officer herself." you said flatly, with a narrowed look in your eyes.

"Oh, really? That's interesting to hear that coming from one as cold-hearted as yourself, Number 8." Aizen raised a brow at your small appraisement of Apache.

You frowned at him. "I do acknowledge those that need to be, Master."

Apache smiled as she stared at your back.

"Oh, well isn't that just rich. Number 8 just proved that she does have a heart through that cold demeanor of hers." Another lord said in his friendly yet mocking tone.

You looked at the man with deep fox-like eyes, who held a big mischievous grin on his face. He totally creeped you out, though you would never openingly admit that he was one of the few people that you were absolutely terrified of. The aura he gave off was sickingly dark and he reminded you of a fox, sneaky, cunning and never to be trusted.

You remanded silent for a second and then replied urking tone to the man. "Yes, Lord Gin. It appears I do have a heart. Even if it's too little to be seen."

"Enough with the meaningless chatter, the question is did any of you leave anybody alive such as security…anybody that could be a witness." Aizen asked in a more demanded tone.

Your body language changed at his question, not knowing how to answer.

".......no, Lord Aizen. We left no one alive, they're all dead." Ichigo lied to him with a straight face.

He didn't reply to Ichigo, just stared at him and then looked towards you with those all knowing deep brown eyes. "I didn't ask you, Kurosaki. I'm asking the one that was put in charge of this mission.

"Yes, sir. Kurosaki is telling the truth, I made sure no witnesses we're left." you said as firm as you could, but he knew that you were lying. In matter of fact nobody in the room believed you at this moment.

As everybody knew you and fellow member, Soi Fon, were trained under the best assassin that this organization had to offer, Halibel. Some of the lords even thought that you could surpass her if you tried hard enough. But deep inside you knew you never had the courage to actually take a life away. You believed it wasn't your right to do so, unlike Soi Fon, who could care less about the numerous lives she had taken. So when you engaged in combat you were only going in to defeat your opponent, never to take their life. Unlike Soi Fon who was known as an goddess of death, her perfecting the art of killing wasn't something you focused all your energy on. You decided to take another route and ended up being know as a Master of weapons. Being known for studying a within little or no time and using it to its full advantage with amazing ease. It was something all of the Espada were impressed by.

"Are you sure about that, my little 8?" Aizen questioned you softly with a smile.

You held your head down a bit. "Of course, why would I lie to you, master?"

Ukitake saw you break slowly under the pressure, and decided to help you out."Well, I suppose as long as you retrieved what was needed, then I guess we have nothing to worry about, Aizen, Gin**.** All that matters is that you completed the mission you were set out on." Ukitake smiled at you.

Ukitake was one of the few people that you truly trusted and enjoyed being around, besides Ichigo and Apache. But there were also some things you believed you couldn't tell your inner circle because the word would spread like wildfire throughout the place.

"Always coming to an underlings rescue, Ukitake. You care too much for them and not yourself." Gin said slyly with his trademark grin.

"If I don't take of my men and then who will, Gin?" Ukitake calmly answered as he let out a harsh cough.

Aizen grew tiresome of this mindless chatter amongst his men. He decided to call off this meeting and go on with more important matters.

"Now that that important matter is cleared, you commanders are all dismissed to leave to your courters if you like." He said with his mocking smile as his eyes drifted along the white room.

"Yes, my lord." All of the commanders said in unity and began leaving the throne room.

You looked at Ichigo and Apache and nodded your head towards them to make a quick exit out of the room first. You swiftfully made your way towards the exit gliding past your fellow commanders.

_Almost there, almost there. I'm home free. _You thought to yourself while staring at the huge white double doors.

_Please don't call my name, please don't call my name._

"Number 8…" The smooth velvety voice called out to you. You stopped in a mid-step and cursed yourself thinking why nothing ever goes your way. Without turning around you replied politely, "Yes, Master Aizen."

"I would like to have a word with you about some private manners for a moment." He replied, his mocking smile never leaving his face.

"Yes, sir." You continue to stand there with your back facing him and waited for everyone to leave, you can talk in private.

"Well, well, Stark looks like the lord would like some _private_ time with his pet." A sinister tone said jokingly as the person with long black hair and eye patch and wicked grin, bumped into you on purpose.

"Leave the kid alone, Nnoitra**." **Stark said lazily, as he patted your shoulder as he passed you by. "Good job on your mission by the way." He added quietly as he left out the doors.

"Tch, whatever." You said to yourself with an annoyed look on your face. "I'm not a child; I'm more mature than he'll ever be." You gritted your teeth at the overly lazy bum of a commander named Stark. Even though he was slothful, that sloth was also the best fighter The Lords had. You could barely keep up with him when the two of you were going toe to toe.

You turned around to meet the blank stare from coming from those eerie deep green eyes coming from Uluqiorra, the group's emotionless realist, who doesn't care for anybody or anything and believes if he can't see it or touch it, then it's not real.

The two of you just stared at each other; the both of you were having a silent conversation amongst yourselves. You broke away from his glance and step to the side and begun walking to you master. Making your way past your deadly, bitter counterpart, Soi Fon, who snuffed at you as passed by her. After her you passed by Ichigo and Apache who both gave you concerned looks but didn't say anything. Lastly, you should in front of a tall woman copper tone skin. She had a muscular toned stomach that would make any woman fill with envy. Her cold sea green eyes looked past her bright cockatoo yellow bangs. She pushed back her long free hanging waist length hair behind her and gave you a curt nod. You bowed to your former Sensei; a small smile formed at the corner of your mouth and swept bangs falling over your eyes.

Halibel was everything you dreamt of becoming. To you she was smart, beautiful and the most skillful woman you've ever met, second to your mother only, whom you had a rocky relationship with since forever. She placed a hand on your short boyish two toned cut hair, which was hot pink at the top and jet black at the bottom.

"Good job, you've made me proud."

Those were the only words that left Halibel's mouth before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Soon you were bowing down on one knee in front of your leaders, your eyes diverted to the white marble floor.

"I suppose we will be taking our leave then. We must gather our things foe the meeting with Jin Cariya." Ukitake said between coughs as he rose up from his seat and Gin following behind.

"You two have fun. Try not taking long with our 8 for we shall be leaving soon." Gin chuckled, shutting the chamber door leaving the two of you alone.

"Please raise your head my dear Number 8." Aizen said gently as he placed his face in hand that was propped up on arm rest of his chair.

You raised your head slowly revealing your bright yellow eyes towards him. Aizen eyes playfully danced over your vibrant cocoa skin from your naturally beautiful face, down to your neck and finally small maturing breast. He leaned forward from his seat as his hand reached grabbed you by the material that masked the bottom of your face and pulled you in between his knees.

"Why would you do it?"

You seemed a bit confused at his statement, "Excuse me, Mast-"

"My little 8 please don't play dumb with me." He stroked your cheek and smiled. "You know very well what I am talking about. To sit here and lie to my face like I am some type of fool."

You looked down at the floor again feeling like an idiot for trying to fool a person like him, who is always three steps ahead of anyone.

"Please, forgive me, Master. What I had done was foolish." You said in a low tone.

He let out a small chuckle as his finger ran down your chest. "After all these years of being with me, it saddens me to know you would lie to your master, the one that knows you better than you know yourself."

You remained silent with a guilt ridden look across your face and it turned him on so much to see such a strong person in such a vulnerable state. He pulled you towards him again with his face an inch from yours and he kissed your soft lips with such force and hunger.

"All is forgiven, Number 8. I will let this slide without punishment due to my departure soon, but I believe you know a way to making it up to me before I go." He grinned.

A low sigh left your mouth as you gritted your teeth knowing exactly what the devious man wanted from you. "Yes, Master." You stood up in front of him and begin to unfastening your holster the held your weapon of choice behind your lower back and let it fell to the ground sending the sound echoing across the room. Then reached behind your neck and unclasp the clips of your tight black not to mention skimpy halter dress that stopped mid-thigh. You slowly pulled it down teasingly in front of Aizen and let it fall to the floor, one foot stepping out of it at a time before kicking it away. You stood there with nothing on but some black lacey panties.

He stared at your fragile, lithe body that had some slight curves it. Just looking at your dark nipples that hardened by the cool air of the room made his dick twitch for you. You bent down between his knees again and your hands ran up his thighs towards the zipper of his slacks. After unzipping it you pulled out his thick, rock hard member with your hands.

"Suck it." He demanded in lustful tone.

His cock pulsed slightly in your hands as you moved your lips towards it. Your warm tongue teased his head as it dipped into his slit tasting the precum dipping from it.

"Stop teasing me." Aizen growled as he grabbed your hair to study your head as he pushed it down on his member causing you to choke as it hit the back of your throat. You saliva run down his shaft as you gasp for air around his cock. After a moment you slowly gained back your composer and started to slowly bob your head, sliding his hard dick in and out of your warm mouth at a steady pace.

Aizen closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he fought to keep from moaning out loud, hand still tangled in your hair. "That's a good girl, keep on sucking." He said softly.

You tried your best to fit most of him in your mouth while your hand massaged the rest of his shaft. Moments later the pace quickened as you started to feel his thighs tense up and he started guide your head up and down his shaft by your hair.

"Y/n…" he purred out your name in a low urgent tone.

_He's about to cum. _You thought as pulled his hand out of your hair so you can focus more on getting him off. You were in control of him at this moment and you knew it, though Aizen would never admit it. You mouth focused all of its attention on his tip as you sucked it hard as your tongue played with his slit again. His balls tightened in your hand and his breathing was sharp.

_This is it…_

Within moments Aizen released his load into your mouth, pushing you down into him as he did. His salty seed danced on your tongue, your stomach churned at its taste. You wanted to spit it up but you knew he wouldn't let you. Your warm mouth continued to milk his softening dick for every last drop of cum.

Aizen rested his head against the chair with his eyes closed and brow glistened with drops of sweat. "Swallow it all like a good little girl." He said as he pulled himself out of your mouth and petted your head.

He watched as you let his warm seed disappear inside of your mouth and he smiled. "Your job here is done…you may leave Number 8."

Aizen stood up and tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up without even sparing you a second glance and begin to leave the throne room.

"Bastard…" you said to yourself in the now empty room. You wiped off the excess cum from the sides of your mouth. "I hate him so much."

So much anger was built up in you for this man and his organization. You noticed you were nothing but his play thing only to be used when needed these past years since you been here. The thought of being with these people another day was maddening. What you were doing was wrong and you knew it. Not just the life of crime that you did but not being faithful to Ichigo as well. This ate away at your heart giving your body to another man and Ichigo was there and knew nothing of it. You shook your head trying to rid your mind of all this guilt. It was time for you to leave and break free from these chains before you fall any deeper into this world of destruction and start anew. You brought your knees up to your chest and started cry silently. Lately these thoughts have been racing through your head on the regular and you knew it was telling you something and you had to follow it.

"I have to get out of this godforsaken place." You went to your room to wash up before your departure.

You looked out of your 3rd story window of the estate, still wrapped in your towel from your hot shower and noticed there were about seven SUVs parked out in front on the mansion. You noticed the heads of the organization get into the passenger side of the truck. Aizen was the last to get into his truck. But before getting in he turned around looked up and his eyes met yours and he smiled before giving off a curt wave. You turned away as he got into the truck and it was closed by a guard. The trucks soon all pulled off.

The towel that covered your naked fell to the ground as you put on a black tank top and a pair of black jeans.

"So you're really leaving this time?" a stern voice from across the room.

You turned around to see Ichigo leaning against your door frame with a displeasing look across his face. "I thought you were only bluffing when you said that." He added.

"No, I wasn't." you looked at him before you continued put on your boots and fasten your holster around your small waist. "If you were smart enough you'll leave too with me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "And leave to go back to what, my psychotic family?"

You rolled your eyes, "I dunno Ichigo but don't go calling your family names. They seem a whole lot better than mines that are never at home to even raise me. They would be happy to see you at home more; you know they are worried about you."

Ichigo sneered. "My family hasn't been the same since my mother died. I have a nutcase doctor for a father, an older brother that refuses to knowledge me because of the _things_ I do in my free time and two little sisters that are whiny brats nagging me all the time. Sounding like an only child sounds a hella lot better than that."

"Well it isn't having both of your parents work for the police force doesn't really give them a lot of time to spending raising their children. You should know…Kaien is a police officer too."

"Don't say his name around me." Ichigo grunted at his older brother's name. "That bastard always thinking he's better than someone."

"Sorry…" you frowned at forgetting that Ichigo and his older brother had always had a rough past together with Kaien knowing he ran with Aizen's group…but never had the heart to turn his brother in for fear of future. "I still think it's best if you come with me, Ichigo. Leave this place and forget about all the wrong we did in our past."

Ichigo walked over to you and looked down into your eyes. "Sorry, but there is nothing out there for me but you are more than welcome to leave this place behind…and me." He struggled getting the last part out.

"Ichigo…" You caught him off guard by embracing him. "I love you…and I always will. But..but I can't let you deprive me of my freedom from this tainted world we have become a part of."

His eyes grew low as he heard those words escape from your mouth and he didn't embrace you back. "Fine…I see how it is. I am not important enough for you to stay though you claim you love me." His words filled with anger and betrayal.

"Ichigo that's not what I me-" He cut you off and pulled himself away from you.

"No, I know exactly what you mean." He yelled at you with a disgusted look upon his face. "Go on and get out of here and live your sorry life alone because I could care less." He lied.

His words cut at your heart deeply as you couldn't control your emotions…you refused to let anyone see you cry or let them know they hurt you. You narrowed your eyes at him for being so stubborn and zipped up your jacket.

"Fine, I will go. But refuse to believe you don't care for me, Ichigo Kurosaki and you finding it hard to believe it yourself. For once in your life quitting being a stubborn fool and let people know how you really feel about them." Making your way towards the door of your room and place your hand on the knob. You heard a thump come from the other side.

"I just did." He replied sharply and looked at you. "If you going to leave you better hurry. Don't want nobody to rat you out." He said stating he heard the sound from outside too.

You open the door to peak out into the empty white hallways to make sure the coast was clear. You looked over your shoulders at Ichigo. "You know where to find me when and if you actually start thinking for yourself and not Aizen."

"Speak for yourself, Number 8 or should I say Aizen's little whore." He hissed and turned around to look out the window.

_He knew all along…_

"I deserve that." You lowered your head and your bangs hide your bright sorrow filled eyes. "Take care, Ichigo...and I am sorry for causing you so much pain." You left the room not waiting for a response.

Ichigo looked at the corner of his eyes to see if you had really left. You did. "Good-bye…Y/n."

You crept down the flights of stairs in the mansion for fear that if you taken the elevator someone would bound to notice you. Soon you reached the backyard of the estate that lead out into the forest behind it. It had no gates to keep anything from coming in or going out. You sighed in relief due to no one noticing you were gone and you began to make your way off the property until you heard a snap of a twig coming from behind.

In an instant you turned and grabbed the mysterious person by their shirt and pulled out a long and thick wavy shaped metal weapon with a sharp tip at the end ready to knock someone out.

A female voice cried out, "No, wait don't hurt me, Y/n. It's me, Apache." Holding her hands up for protection.

Your eyes grew wide as you pulled her gently into the light revealing her face. "Apache…!! Sorry about that. What are you doing out here it's almost dawn?" You frowned as you put your weapon away.

You looked you in your eyes. "I can ask you the same thing sensei. Why are you leaving us?"

She caught you off guard with her questioning. "So it was you eavesdropping outside my door." You said quietly with a cocky smile. "Always the curious one."

Apache blushed with embarrassment and bowed to you. "Please forgive me. Sensei…I didn't mean too. It's just when I heard Ichigo yelling as I was passing by it made me stop to listen a bit."

You placed your hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to face you. "Please, don't bow to me. You don't have to do that…not anymore anyways."

"Sorry…" Apache apologized again with tears forming in her eyes. "I want to go with you. Take me with you. Please!"

"Apache…" you said softly looking at the younger girl filled with sorrow.

"Please Sen-Y/n, take me with you. I can't survive in this place knowing you're not here somewhere...you are very precious to me. You're the only one that has ever truly cared for me here." She confessed, blushing madly.

You felt your heart grow weak towards the younger girl and smiled sadly. "Silly girl." You pulled her into a warm embrace and her eyes grew big. "What have a told you about keeping those emotions in check." You held the smaller girl in your arms. "I am sorry….but I can't take you with me."

As if on cue tears started pouring down Apache's face as she held onto you tighter. "Why….why are you doing this to me?"

"Apache…you can't come with me right now. If I get caught I will be branded as a traitor by the lords and punished severely. I can't bear seeing you go through that if we got caught together. You are precious to me too, y'know?"

Apache remained silent. She understood you were only trying to protect from harm's way. You pulled away from her embrace and placed your hand on top of her head and went down to her eye level. "I promise I will come back for you though, okay?"

"Really…?" she said through her sobs.

You wiped her falling tears from her cheek and flashed a semi-smile. Something she had never seen before nor has anyone else here. "I promise." You unfastened holsters and wrapped it around her small waist instead.

The young girl blashed madly at your closeness, your face only inches away from her's. She could feel your cool breathe brush up against her warming cheek. "Here, I want you to hold onto these until I come back for me." you said as you backed away from her.

Your apprentice gave you a puzzled look and removed one of the pair of twin weapons hanging from her waist, silently. She gripped the small steel dips located at the of the weapon that were used for leverage. The steel was cold to the touch refected its self in the moonlight. Slowly she used her fingers expand the thick weapon, the steel clashing against each other and the weapon was suddenly flat now. "Your twin blade fans...I..I can't take these. It's your favorite weapon." Apache looked down to the ground.

You smirked halfheartedly at the young girl. "Yes, you can. They're mines to give to whomever I like and well I choose you. You can use them to remember me by until we meet again. Besides it's not like I will be able to use them where I am going, so they're best in your care." You kissed her cheek and begin to slowly retreat to the dark forest.

With her face as red and hot as ever, Apache held the cheek you're soft lips just touched. "Y/n…" She watched you walk away, out of her life.

"Besides it's not like anybody is gonna miss me here anyways." You said over your shoulder and disappeared into the night.

Apache frowned and said softly, "That's not true." She held her head down wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I would…so very much."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped in a small fright and looked to see it was Ichigo staring ahead towards the forest. "Me too."

**Well ummm…how do you like the story so far? I know it's a kinda slow start but if yall give it a chance it will get better…..hopefully. LOL! =) **

**Sorry for the grammer and spelling. I don't be looking at what I am typing on the screen. LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter my little butterflies on life. Thanx for those who read my last chapter.**

-------------------

**Three Years Later**

"Oh my god, Brandon. You're voice is like the mixture of Fergie and Jesus." you laughed as you mimicked a line out of the movie Step Brothers on television that morning. "Ah, man that line gets me every time." you put another spoon full of Reese's Puffs in your mouth as you sat on the couch.

"Good morning, Y/n." your roommate with shaggy shoulder length black hair greeted you in his always soft, concerned tone as he came from his room, rubbing his droopy eyes.

"Hanataro!!" you greeted the always timid man back with an energetic tone, eyes never leaving the movie that was showing on the screen.

Your roommate gave you a weary look at the back of your head for a moment. "Are you okay?" he questioned as he made his away around the counter in the middle of the kitchen and leaned against it. "You seem a little too cheery to be having to be at work in…" he looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:15. "forty-five minutes. Don't you think you should get going?"

Hanataro was right. You and him both knew you hated reporting into early morning shifts at work. You were never a morning person, but today that didn't seem to bring you're high spirits down.

You got up from the couch and turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen to put your bowl in the sink. "Well, I have all the reason to be so happy. This is my last week of work before I go on my two week vacation." You hugged him from behind and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's good to know you are finally getting some rest, Lieutenant Kuchikiis always finding something for you to do."

"I KNOW!" you frowned. "I am beginning to think he puts me to work more than everybody else because he hates me. You and those two idiots you call your partners are detectives and you three don't even do as half as much as me." you pouted and leaned your head against his back.

The slightly taller man blushed at your closeness. Hanataro was already a nervous and timid person to begin with but when he is around you, he melts into a puddle of goop. Though he is quite shy around the opposite sex that's what the ladies thought was the most attractive quality about him, which you didn't care too much about since you were overprotective of him. 'He is a very precious person to you' as you stated to him on numerous occasions.

"Welp, I better get going, bestie. I already know that Byakuya is going to rip me a new one from that huge cocaine bust we took care of earlier this week." you gave him a kiss on his cheek and grabbed your car keys.

"And why is that?" You turned around and gave him a cheeky, nervous smile.

"Let's just say the city is not happy with the way I took care of disposing the evidence on the boat that was shipping the drugs out."

Hanataro's eyes grew bigger is that was even possible. "Wait, you're responsible for the cargo ship blowing up at the Long Beach Pier, nearly destroying half of it and the shops there? Good luck, you're going to need it." he laughed.

You gave him a slight annoyed look and smiled. "Gee, thanks for being so supportive. I am so glad to have you as a best friend." you had your hand on the door.

"You're welcome….oh hey?" he stopped you for a moment.

"Umm, are you gonna still come to the spot where I told you to meet us at…right?" he asked shyly.

You grinned. "Of course, I will never leave you hanging, those other two losers, YES! You, no. I'll be there….at 10 right?" you asked pointing at him for confirmation.

"Exactly, thanks, Y/n." he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Anytime." you shut the door and getting on the elevator to exit your apartment and into the parking garage.

"Today is going to be along day." you sighed as you turned the car alarm off on your black jeep before opening the door. As you put one foot in the truck to hoist yourself up into it, you heard a faint sound coming from the other end of the garage, it sounded almost like footsteps. You sat in your seat and decided to remain silent to for a moment, but you heard nothing else and shrugged. "Errr, okay, I'm starting to act paranoid like Hanataro now." you chuckled before putting your shades on and turning up your music as loud as possible and backing out before putting your foot hard on the gas, making your tires cause a large shrieking sound that echoed through the underground.

The now silent parking garage filled with hysterical snickers. "Well, well…you sure that's her, Ulquiorra? I thought she was sexy as hell a few years ago, but now she just looks delicious."

"Yes, Nnoitra. I am positive." the stoic man said the to the overly tall, skinny one. "Don't be such an idiot, don't remember an old colleague when you see them."

"Excuse me for trying to pull the stick out of your ass. I swear you take this job way too seriously." he loosened his tie before continuing. "Anyways, milk sure has done that body…Mmm." Nnoitra said, thinking how fun it would be doing unimaginable things to you, he grinned madly.

Ulquiorra pretend he didn't hear that last comment before walking off, shoving his hands in his pockets, leaving his partner behind. "Let's go. Aizen is awaiting our arrival back."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he followed.

---------------------

Pulling up into the parking lot of your precinct, turning the engine off and your music down a bit before one of those uptight officers go snitch on you to one of the higher ups like Hitsugaya. He urked the hell out of your nerves by his eternal nagging. That little man and you were like oil and water, didn't blend at all, but his wife, Momo, was sweet as cherry pie. You singed the words to the song playing as you made sure your low side-parted bun was laying down perfectly.

_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wantedWe can do it real big, bigger than you ever done itYou be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on itI want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her upWhen I get right I promise that we gonna live it upShe make me beg for it till she give it upAnd I say the same thing every single timeI say you the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the best I ever had, best I ever hadBest I ever had, best I ever had._

You turned your CD player off and locked up your car and way your way up the walkway of the precinct, smoothing out your uniform. "Hey Blue, you looking good today." a tall, handsome officer with dark unruly auburn hair called out to you.

Blue was a nickname a lot of officers called you, not really to your liking but you guessed they couldn't help it since your wore your natural hair color now, which was royal blue. After a while you forgot about it and started answering to it.

"Thanks, Ashido. You look nice too, always liked a man in uniform." you rolled your eyes and laughed at the attractive man that leaned against the railing.

He smirked and stepped up to you. "So when are going let me take you out sometime…dancing, maybe dinner?" he suggested smoothly.

You smiled and leaned your head to the side. "That sounds nice but I'm afraid you're about 3 months late on asking me out, Ashido. I have a boyfriend now."

He frowned at his defeat. "Please, don't tell me you still dating that blonde guy with the funny hair cut…" He put his hand up to his chin. "What does he do again…he has a real manly job." he pondered in a sarcastic tone. "A personal trainer…no, that's not it. I got it now A YOGA INSTRUCTOR!" he begin to laugh.

You stuck your tongue out at him. "Ha! Ha! Very funny, Ashido. I got to go and clock in before Kuchiki has my head." you threw up a peace sign with the back on your hand and entered the precinct.

Upon entering the fellow officers and clerks started clapping when they saw you. They must of heard of the drug bust a few days ago. "Why thank you, thank you. You guys are too kind." smiling, taking all of the positive feedback to your head.

"Congrats. on the bust, Y/n and destroying the pier, very nice." said a the self proclaimed pretty boy and very conceited officer with a blunt bob cut styled hair. "I am sure your Lieutenant Kuchiki was ecstatic when he heard of this too." he sneered with an arched brow.

Your eye twitched at him and with false kindness you responded, "Why thank you, Yumichika. Always ready and willing to give others a pat on a back." You excused yourself from his presence.

_He is so annoying too…I don't even know why they let that clown on the force._

A shiny bald headed man came out of one of the back offices with an annoyed look on his face, you spotted him and decided to turn around and walk the other way before he seen you. "I don't think so!" A forcefully hand came down on your head, stopping you dead in your tracks. "Just where are you going partner?" His eye twitched as he held a wild grin.

"Ikkaku, what's up bro?" giving him a cheery grin.

He pulled your head closer to his as he leaned down, "Oh, nothing just finished getting my ass ripped in two by Byakuya, because of that little stunt YOU pulled when we were on that damn boat." He screamed.

"Oh, really, um, well go get you some coffee before we go out on patrol, doesn't that sound nice?" you said trying to avoid the long lecture that would be coming from Byakuya.

"Oh, no." He grabbed you, leading you to your bosses office. "He wants to talk to you too, _partner_." he added emphasizes to the end, as he pushed you through Byakuya's door. "See you outside!"

"No, don't leave me in here to take all this verbal abuse." she whispered as tried to pry open the door your partner held tightly closed on the other side. You heard someone clear their throat, obviously wanting your attention.

"Good morning, Lt. Kuchiki. Might a say you're looking mighty dapper today. " you grinned innocently and rubbing the back of your neck.

"Have a seat, Urahara." he said flatly, completely ignoring your greeting.

"Yes sir." you said meekly as you pulled up a seat to his desk.

You sat quietly, watching him as he shuffled some papers around, organizing his desk. Once he was finished he stared at you.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your five minutes of fame?"

You looked at him nervously. "Um…no…?"

He picked up a piece of paper from the city and shook his head. "Do you know my phone has been running off the hook for the last three days with complaints on YOU! How the hell do you do it? How do you always managed to destroy something or some part of the a city, on something as simpleminded as a drug bust? Do you know how much money the city has to pay in damages?" his voice crack.

"Well, I can explain-"

Byakuya put his hand up cutting you off before you even got started. Just hearing your voice was making his blood pressure go up by the minute.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and began to massage his temples, as if he was trying to make this nightmare, that which was you, go away.

"Do you know why I put up with you, Urahara?" he said as calm as possible.

You arched a brow…a little put off by his question. "Umm, excuse me, Sir."

He repeated again, sharply. "I said, do you know why I put up with your tomfoolery?

_Did he just say 'tomfoolery'_ you thought, trying as hard as possible not to laugh.

"Because I am a skilled police officer that knows what it takes to get her man or the job done…" you said with total confidence and a hopeful smile.

"NO!" he almost screamed, which was totally out of his cool, calm demeanor. But your wild antics always has someone acting out of character.

"No….???" you gave him a confused frown, he kind of hurt your feelings with his answer, because everybody knows how much work you do at the precinct.

"No." of course he was lying, but he would never admit it. "The only reason I haven't fired you is because I cant. Your mother, Yoruichi is the captain of the SWAT division. While your father, Kisuke Urahara is head of the forensics, and both are very good friends of mine. They would never forgive me if I fired you. Also, the chief of police, Shunsui Kyoraku thinks very highly of you for some odd reason. There is no way I can go against his word and get ride of you." he said blandly.

"Yeah, I guess not…" you replied not sure of what to say you frowned still.

He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe he was a little too hard on you, he was only hard on you because he knew how important you are to the force, risk losing a gifted officer such as yourself would be a major setback to the precinct and city.

"Look…all I ask is that you be aware of your actions and what the consequences may be. When you are out there acting like Supercop, cleaning up our streets you represent our station and the public eye is always on you. So, Urahara do me a favor and get it together." he whispered.

You smiled at the fact Byakuya was actually trying to encourage and slow he doesn't hate you as much as you though. "Yes, I will. I promise I am going to clean my act up." you said with energy oozing from your words.

Byakuya gave off a unsure look because he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Okay then, dismissed."

You saluted him with a goofy grin and giggled. "Alright, see you later." you left the office.

"That young Urahara is going to be the death of me." he said.

----------------------------

"My lords, we have returned from gathering information on the officer who stopped that minor drug trafficking issue at the pier." Ulquiorra said in the meeting room, where the commanding officers and lords were seated.

"Do go on and tell everyone what you have discovered, Ulquiorra." Aizen sat patiently awaiting to hear what he pretty much knew from the start.

"Oho, this outta be good." Gin smiled eagerly.

"It appears that you were right my lord. Your old commanding officer, Number 8 or should I say Y/n Urahara was behind it and also quite a few other bust around town." he stated.

Ukitake's eyes widen at hearing of your name after so long

Aizen smiled at him and sipped some tea. "I see, very interesting, indeed."

----------------------------

**Ehh, so umm let me know how you are feeling chapter lol. Thanx for those that read my last one and I hope to update soon**

**Read and review my loves! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I got more reviews, thanx for the love everyone. Here's another chapter. Please excuse my ERRORS! =)

----------------------------------

Outside illegal chop shop, 10 P.M.

"Shit, I am fucking freezing my balls off out here!"

"Renji, will you please shut the hell before you give our position away, dumbass." hissed a raven haired man who flashes a bright light in the red pineapple's face.

Renji put his hands up towards his face blocking the beam that was hitting him. "Alright, alright, Shit, Kaien get that damn light out of my face you idiot." he said in a low annoyed tone.

"Guys, guys please calm down, now is not the time for arguing." Hanataro pleaded softly as he looked up from his laptop that he was focused on.

The three men were crouching down alongside a van that was parked outside of what looked like an abandon chop shop with a few broken down cars in the yard. Renji poked his head out above the hood and saw a worker that was dressed in a blue jumpsuit punch in a code on the keypad and went inside the spacious garage.

His sharp eyes darted back to his feeble partner, "Yo, Hanataro, where is Y/N at? She's late."

"As usual…" Kaien growled as he shook his head.

"She should be here any moment; I know she hasn't forgotten about us." Hanataro was lost in his computer.

"What are you three doing out here?" An overly weird deep voice called out from behind them.

"Oh, shit we've been caught." Renji exclaimed as he begin to reach for his gun in his holster.

He felt a sudden pressure in the back of his head. "You three don't even think about turning around or I'll blow Red's brains all over the ground."

Renji let out a small gasp as he looked at his two partners from the corner of his eyes. He can tell Hanataro was visibly shaken while Kaien was cool as a cucumber.

"Drop your weapons on the ground now and put your hands up." the deep voice cracked with playfulness in the tone that was failed to be hidden.

A moment passed and the three men sat there frozen, not moving at all until Hanataro was the first to give in and put his gun into the gravel. However Kaien was not giving into the orders. "Oh, I see, this must be the tough guy of the group then." referring to Kaien.

"Kaien, you piece of shit put your gun down, does my life mean anything to you!" Renji barked at the older man.

Kaien felt the gunman's eyes on the back of his head. "Well, I guess not. Say goodbye to your friend."

"NO!" The two men cried out, trying to save the red head.

"BOOM!" a feminine voice said out loud and begins to fill with laughter.

"What the hell?" Renji turned around to see what it looked like a small guy in a baggy blue jumpsuit with a bandana tied around the face and a black beanie on their head double over laughing.

"Ohmigosh, you should have seen your guy's faces….Nooo."

Kaien stood up and his shoulders met your face and snatched the beanie and bandana off quickly and his glared at you. "You little shit, that's not funny Y/N." tossing the accessories to you and turning around.

Hanataro lets out a sigh of relief and kind of smiles in relieve knowing they weren't in any real danger.

You grinned at them and tried to stop laughing, holding your middle and index finger together and your thumb up almost making it gun like shape. "I am sorry guys but you made it so easy to creep up on you."

Renji smacks you upside your head. "I ought of hang your little ass from a flag pole you retarded ass brat." he was fuming.

You rubbed the back of your head and growled at the tall man. "Hey! It's not my fault you guys are sorry detectives, minus Hanataro, you two should be well aware of your surroundings."

"Why you-"

"What took you so long, Y/N?" Renji was cut off by Hanataro's soft voice.

You backed away from your friends and did a small pose with your hands on your hips and grinned. "Sorry, I had to swipe a workers uniform so I can blend in and cause less drama."

"Well how did you get the uniform?" Kaien asked curiously, loading up his gun.

"Oh, I have my ways, Kaien. I have my ways." you grinned seductively, hinting at your methods. When in all reality you just jumped a guy that was smoking on his lunch break.

"You filthy whore!" Renji said with a toothy grin, knowing you didn't use your body to get the uniform.

"Your mother." you shot back.

"WHAT!?" he snapped back.

"-is very pretty." u added on quickly with a smile. "So shall we get started then? Fill me in on everything." you clapped your hands together.

"Alright, here it is." Kaien said as he kneeled down, unrolling the schematics of the shop. "So as we have been keeping a watchful eye on Jin Kariya for the last few months now. He seems like a regular shop owner that comes in and fixes up cars and shit like that. But it seems he has been making a few extras dollars under the table. He sends his men out to steal cars and adding a few kinks to it and selling them on the streets for double sometimes triple for what it's worth. Recently, he has had hit the jackpot on stealing a federal truck filled with government bill paper.

"Wow, for real. I don't think he will be able to try to print out his own money though. I wonder if he was tired to scoop the truck up."

"Most likely a bigger ball player in the game has hired him to steal this truck for a pretty penny in return. "So listen up men, Y/n is going to go inside shop and locate then van and Jin Kariya and take him down."

You raised a delicately shaped brow. "What? Where's the backup…where's the SWAT team at?" giving off a look of disbelieve.

"Man, fuck swat. We don't need them. This is our case." Kaien said calmly.

"What? Kaien for all we know the place is heavily guarded inside, we need SWAT!"

"Gosh, do you always run to your mommy when situations get a little complicated." Renji said mockingly. He was always pushing your buttons.

"NO, I don't run to my mom all the time. So basically I am going it and taking down everybody in sight, _risking my life_, while you two come in at the end and take all the glory?" you frowned as you pointed at Renji and Kaien.

They looked at each other for a moment before trying to down play what you accused them of.

"No…no that's not it...umm…" Renji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're your back up team. We already know you can kicking everybody's ass in there, we're the ones making sure nobody sneaks up from behind and try to take you out." Kaien explained.

You shook your head and uncertainty fell on your face. "I dunno guys…it seems pretty risky."

"Well if it means anything to you, Y/N. I know you can do it without a doubt." Hanataro said, always optimistic.

You smiled, gaining some confidence. "It's a shame when you two detectives need help from a 'lowly officer' as you would put it, Renji."

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" Renji tried to defend their honor. "Hanataro is the same rank as us, so you going to disrespect him too."

You looked at Renji like he was an idiot. "No, Hanataro is different. He doesn't use me as a human shield while he keeps safe. You lucky I care for Hanataro or you two would have been left hanging."

Kaien sighed, "Okay, okay. Can we get started now?"

"Yes, I agree." Hanataro agreed, as he started fiddling with your uniform and attaching an ear piece device to you. "I hacked into the building's system and snagged the pin code to get inside." He handed you a piece of paper with the pin code on it.

"Thanks, Hanataro." you held the piece of paper in your hand. "I'll let you two know when I get the place cleared somewhat."

"Fine." Kaien said.

"I'll stay here and call for back up if you three need it." Hanataro said as he climbed into the van and took a seat.

"Roger that." you gave a curt nod before covering your face back up and begin walking towards the shop's door.

The three men sat in the van with the door open and finishing their preparations for the bust. Kaien looked out lost in thought as he sat on the edge of the van where the side door slides open. "You think we should have got swat?" he questioned Renji, a doubtful look on his face.

Renji paused for a moment before giving his partner a look of pure confidence. "MANNN, FUCK SWAT!" he roared.

Kaien laughed and agreed. "Yeah, that's what I said, fuck SWAT."

-----------------------------------

"Okay….6, 7, 8, 3, 2" you said to yourself as you typed the pin code in the system. The red light above the pad turned green with a beep sound confirming your access before the door unlocked.

You walked in slowly taking in your surroundings of the building. Surprisingly there wasn't a many people working in the shop, you were guessing roughly 20 workers inside.

There were a couple men working on at the paint stations and a few working under some cars. Sparks were flying from the use of blow torches melding parts of the vehicles together. There was a roar of laughter coming from the group of men that were standing in the middle of the floor talking about nonsense.

"This should be easy, I think…just take them out as I see them." you crept behind some huge crates and waited as your first victim was approaching.

The young man walked past whistling some tune in his head. He gasped and dropped his bag of tools on the ground when a strong force grasp on his shoulders pull him back. "Sorry." you said as you punched him in face and he fell instantly and dragged him out of sight.

Walking out in plain you act as if nothing happen. Soon from the corner of your eyes you spotted a large black truck sitting in the corner of the building. "That has to be the truck full of printing paper." You walked over casually and examined it.

The front windows of the truck were tinted so the only way to see what was inside is if you opened the back of it. With the back door facing towards the wall you walked behind out of sight. "Aw. Man…its locked." you stared at the giant lock that was keeping you from peeking inside. Looking around the area, you picked up a pole and started pounding away at the lock. You noted that the loud noise coming from it would be masked from the sounds of activities around you.

"Yay, I broke it. I guess all those years of softball really paid off." you grinned after a few tries of driving the metal pole to the lock. After undoing the latch you let the door slide upwards revealing crates that had U.S. Government' printed in bold black letters on them. "Jackpot, baby!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of the two men said after finding you breaking into the truck. "Who are you, what's your name?" he demanded.

"Uh…"looking down at your nametag. "Trevor." you squeaked.

"Liar!" The taller of the two men called out.

"Hey, somebody knocked Leo out, we have an intruder in here boys." a voice echoed around the building, most likely where you left the young man on the floor.

"I think we found them over here." one of the two men said as he grabbed for you but only received a swift kick into the wall.

"I guess this won't be as easy as I thought." you said with a pout as you removed your beanie and bandana from your face, your long thick hair that was braided fell to your waist.

The taller man came towards you with his fist coming towards your face, with a quick side step you were behind him, sending a the back of your hand crashing down onto his neck, knocking him unconscious.

You ran out into the middle of floor and knocked down a couple of motor oil barrels and watched it coat the ground. Unzipping your jumpsuit, you pulled the top half down so it hung around your waist revealing the black sports bra you were wearing and soft toned abs. "Alright, let's do this." you smiled.

There you stood in the middle of the giant oil circle, that was quickly being surrounded by the rest of the men in the in the garage. Most of them armed with crow bars and chains from around the shop and were smirking at you.

You heard a clicking of heels come your way and there stood a tall mannish looking women with long flowing green hair was glaring at you. She fanned herself slowly with her fan before closing it up and slapping it into her other hand. "Well, well…what do we have here." she eyed you and gave a wicked smirk. "Aren't you a pretty little thing? I sure wouldn't mind keeping you around for my entertainment." she said as she bit her lip, an amused look of her face drinking up the sight of your body.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you and no thanks, I don't swing that way." you shot back to the unattractive woman and laughed taking up an offensive stance.

After being offended by you the woman look changed to disgust. "Get rid of her…and make sure there is nothing left." she said before walking away.

"Yes boss." the men replied together.

Some started to rush you which ending up with them slipping across the oil and crashing into some of the mechanics behind you. Afterwards you took the liberty to make the next move as you started to slip and slide in the oil using it as an advantage as you attacked some of the men. A few times a couple guys caught you but you slipped from their gasp easily as the oil now coated your entire body. You admitted it was pretty fun sliding around taking one out after the other.

"Y/N, this is Hanataro, are you okay." a voiced chimed in your left ear.

You were breathing hard, voice filled with excitement. "Yeah, I'm fine, tell those two moochers to come in and help me out here a little."

"Okay, Kaien and Renji are on their way." a voice replied in your ear.

----------------------------------------------------

"So did you have any trouble finding the truck downtown." a calm voice said from the screen on a large oak desk.

A handsome man with spiky white hair and crimson eyes, who bore a scar on the left side of his chin, grinned. Leaning back into his chair and taking a sip of wine, he looked back at the screen. "Everything went according to plan." he said smoothing.

"Good, Jin. I expect the delivery later tomorrow night, yes?"

"Yes, Aizen…just as long as you hold up to your end of the bargain?"

"Why, of course. You don't honestly think I would betray you, Jin; after all these years of working together."

Jin didn't respond, but took another sip of his wine. The green haired woman gave an intense look towards the screen and looked away.

"I…trust you." Jin said quietly.

"Good, until we meet again. So long, Jin." the screen went blank as the man disconnected.

"That man is a devil in sheep's clothing. Why must we deal with scum like him." the woman asked.

"Calm down, Yoshi, I already know the type of person Aizen is. I refuse to be controlled like a puppet in his games."

------------------

"You ready?"

"No, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready fool, are you?"

"Yes, Kaien I am. Let's hurry up and save Y/N. I really don't want to hear her nagging later on."

Kaien's eye twitched and a weird look flushed over his face. "You're right Renji, we'll never hear the end of it." he held his 9mm up. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Renji said as he watched Kaien kick in the door open and they both rushed in ready to do some damage.

"Everybody put your hands up and prepare to get fucked by the long dick of the law." Kaien yelled with such passion. "Wait-what the hell….?"

Their eyes fell on what looked like a scene after a great battle was fought. The moans and grunts of pain from the wounded men that was sprawled out everywhere on the floor covered with oil.

"Looks like you two came in a little late." you spoke up behind them causing them to jump.

"Damn it, will you stop doing that shit." Renji hissed.

"Oops, sorry guys." you apologized as you tried to wipe off the excess oil from your face and body with a rag.

He looked at you. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look good covered in oil?" he grinned.

Your face heated up. "Shut up, Renji." you tried to brush off his flirtation towards you. It was truly a love/hate relationship you shared with this man.

Kaien arched a brow. "Looks like someone had fun here. Did you clear them all out?"

You sighed. "I believe so…but there's a big he/she monster somewhere that got away…I think she may be with Kariya."

"Nice." Kaien looked around and started walking in the direction towards a hall. "Come on, his office should be here over here."

Standing outside the door you placed your ear towards it and heard a fainted conversation going on the other side. You looked towards the your partners and they nodded confirming they were ready barge in. "Okay, you two go for the he/she and I will take Kariya out, sounds good?" you whispered.

"Yeah." They both whispered back. You held your hand up and counted to three, soon as your third finger went up you guys busted through the door.

"Freeze! This is LAPD, you are under arrest!" Kaien said aloud putting his 9mm, along with Renji at Yoshi.

"Kariya…what the hell is going on?" she looked at him, nervously, from the corner she stood in as he sat in his seat.

"Don't worry, Yoshi." He said with a cool head as he reaches out from under his desk to pull out his own gun and point it at Kaien.

Just as he was about to shoot, you came out of nowhere and grabbed the gun from him using one hand and using the other to deliver a left hook to his jaw. He fell to the ground behind his desk. After collecting his thoughts and tried to get up, the bottom of your boot pushed down on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." You smiled, while he stared up at the barrel of his own gun being pointed at him.

"Hey Y/N, do you need a hand with him?" Renji looked towards you, holding Yoshi at gun point as Kaien read her rights.

"No, I got it." You said and looked down at those familiar crimson eyes of Kariya.

His body became limp, releasing the tension from his joints, looking up at your body standing over him with a smile. "I remember your face; it's been a long time, Number 8. You are even more beautiful than I remember." He said in a low knowing tone.

"Shut up, our ties have been cut and you know nothing of me now." You whispered back, gun still pointing at him. "Not turn over!" you said out loud, grabbing his arm to turn his body over and straddled his back. "You have the right to remain silent." Forcefully gripping one arm and twisting it around.

Jin looked at the corner of eyes up at you. "Ouch, must you be so forceful. I don't remember you being so rough with _Aizen_."

You ignored him, grabbing his other arm and bringing it back. "Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law."

"Aw, I wonder what Aizen thinks of _his little 8_ becoming a pig, or better yet _Ichigo_. He must feel really betrayed leaving him to play cops and robbers with his brother." He laughed.

"You have a right to an attor-" You clasped the cuffs around his wrist and reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his head back, as you leaned forward. "Don't call me that and don't ever say _**his**_ name again, if you want still look recognizable as you leave this building."

He laughed at the nerve he struck. "Threatening me….that is not how an officer of the law should act."

"Shut up, Kariya. If you want to whine about Aizen do it behind bars. Oh and when you see him, that's if you get out of jail, which I doubt." You smiled as you pulled him up on his feet. "Tell that sick bastard he can go fuck himself because it seems I won't be able too."

He smirked towards, "I am sure he got the message loud and clear, my dear." He said more to himself than you.

"What did you say?" you asked not catching his words.

"I said nothing, Number-" He was cut off by your fist meeting his face and he fell again. "My nose….you….you" he hissed in pain.

"I told you not to call me that again." You smile as you rolled your eyes at the man.

"Damn, Y/N. Was that necessary?" Kaien smirked.

"What did I do….he just ran into my fist." You looked as innocent as possible as the room started to overflow with officers.

"We'll take it over from here, Officer Urahara." Ashida said with his serious-on-the-job game face on, he grabbed onto Kariya.

You smiled like a school girl towards her crush. "Uh, yeah…he is all yours, Ashida." You started to walk away fast.

_I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend… _"But why does he have to be so fine?" you pouted for a moment.

"You can think my dad for my handsome rugged looks." Renji said as he grinned at you.

You pretended to throw up as you doubled over. "Renji, there are many things you can stay you inherited from your father, but handsome looks isn't one of them." You and Kaien laughed at the redhead.

"Fuck you both." He looked away annoyed.

You looked at Kariya and Yoshi being escorted by Ashida and another officer. You shook your head and laughed as they passed you three.

"Next time I hope you think twice before breaking the law again because…_y'all can't fuck with the police_." You said in a sing-a-long tone as you started to pop lock. "_Y'all can't fuck with the police, y'all can't fuck with the police, y'all can't fuck with the police_." Kaien joined in by adlibbing and Renji acted as the hype man, throwing in the occasional 'what' and 'huh' as the two started doing the Kid n' Play foot dance behind you.

"Well, I see everything went smoothly in here." A stoic tone said. You looked to see your Lieutenant and a smiling Hanataro behind him.

"Yup, everything went well because I was here to save these two losers." You grinned.

"Excuse me, you little shi-" Renji began but you already left with your arm draped over your roommate's shoulder. "Hey don't walk away when I am talking to you."

"Come on, bestie. Let's go home and get cleaned up, I can sure use a hot cup of tea to relax." You chuckled.

"Then I can make us some hot fudge sundaes afterwards." He added.

"REALLY, THAT'S AWESOME! You make the best sundaes." you said in a cute tone and leaned your oil stained face on Hanataro's shoulder, but he didn't seem to care.

"That's no fair…they didn't ask us if we wanted sundaes too, we're a team, those traitors." Renji frowned.

Byakuya shook his head at Renji's childish behavior, noting in his head that he hangs around you _too_ much.

"Dude, you need a life." Kaien added, patting the back of his sulking friend.

-----------------------------------------------

Welp, that chapter is done. Hoped yall liked it…now I gotta update my other one. =)

REMEMBER, Read and Review.

HEHE!


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I appreciate them so much. =) **

**Excuse my errors and grammar.**

* * *

It has been well within a week into what you thought was your hard earned vacation time and you soaked up every free moment of the passing days like a sponge. Most of time you spent at home sleep or hanging around Hanataro when he was off duty, but that was never really fun due to the fact he would always fall asleep sometime during you two's **'best friend bonding time'**. But you couldn't really blame him, Hanataro worked damn hard at his job, though most of the time he was never really credited for it. You always frowned upon this because he puts all his heart into a job that he truly believes in and yet nobody acknowledges him for it. But knowing Hana's timid self, he wouldn't complain about it and insisted you didn't either.

This morning was just about the same as any other one. You were sprawled out under the sheets of bed, sleeping in late again. The beams of the sun light kissed your vibrant skin through the window as your chest would rise and fall from your soft breathing. By this time of the day your roommate was most likely gone off to work already hours ago, yet there was a sudden creek to your door. Someone was there, watching you sleep so peacefully. Soft footsteps had stopped at the foot of your bed momentarily before continuing on to climb on top of your sheets.

The figure ascended up your legs, eventually ending up a straddling your waist and looked upon your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful with no trace of tension on the features of your face. Slowly, the figure drew its hand forward, inching its way to towards your nose. Their fingers begin to pinch your nostrils together, stopping the route of airflow. Almost in lightening quick speed, your hand shot up and wrapped around the person's wrist and your eyes shot wide open.

"Boo!" you shouted as you moved to only an inch away from the face above you.

"AH!!!" the figured on top of you shrieked and fell off the side of your bed. You tried to retain in a small laugh, resulting in a goofy smirk on your face.

"Errr…" you couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Are you okay, Max?"

"Very funny…!" The figure pouted for a second and changed his expression to sturdy one. "Yes, I am fine, sis." He stood up and headed over to your high bed, his nose barely reaching over the mattress. "I am not a baby, geez." you smiled at the little tough guy act your little brother put on, but you had to admit Max was one of the toughest little three year olds you've ever met.

"That's my little warrior!" you saluted him and he did in return. You hoisted the little boy back onto the bed and started tickling him. The small boy cried out in laughter as he rolled from side to side, trying to evade your hands. In the middle of your tickle batter there was another crack at your door and you paused in the middle of torturing your little brother and smiled.

"Hey Darren…I know you are hiding out there, come on in and join the fun, kiddo."

All of a sudden another child poked his head out from behind the door shyly. He looked exactly like Max…well that's probably because he was his twin. A bright smile spread across Darren's face as he ran towards your arms as fast as his little feet could carry him and you scooped him up into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I told you couldn't scare sis, Max." Darren said shyly, resting the side of his face on your chest.

Max stood up on your bed, doing the superman pose with his hand on his hips. "Well I almost did this time I actually touched her nose this time. I am getting better huh, sis?" he grinned.

You nodded. "Yes, your little stealth tactics are finally paying off."

"I knew it, I am going to be just like the big red guy when I get older." He jumped off your bed and stumbled as he landed.

"What big red guy?" Darren looked confused.

Max held a baffled look at his twin because he didn't know who his hero was, and they were suppose to share some kind of special connection.

"I think he means Renji, Dar." You smirked.

"Renji!" Darren's eyes grew big. "Why is he your hero, he's scary looking!" his voice cracked. You laughed, but Renji did come on a bit strong towards others.

"Noooo…Renji has super cool tattoos and is strong just like mom." He defended his hero.

"Nah-uh! Renji** is** stupid, ugly and…mom can totally beat him up." The other twin tried to shoot back.

You smiled at the two bicker over that idiotic red pineapple for a few moments before looking over at your clock, it was almost eleven and time to drop those two off back off at home before heading to the gym with Renji. "Alright, my little double mint twins, it's time to get up. I gotta drop you two whippersnappers off with mom."

"Awww, no!" the two said in unison and gave off that same silly look of hurt your dad did. They looked exactly like your dad messy hair and all, except they had copper tone to their skin and your mothers purple hair and golden eyes. Though they were identical two are total polar opposites. Max was adventurous, presumptuous and outspoken while Darren on the other hand was a bit shy, cautious and elusive. They reminded you of Renji and Hantaro actually.

The twins had been staying over at your apartment for the last two days because they kept complaining to your parents about missing you and asking when will they see you again.

You got out of bed and stretched and yawned. "But I have too. You know how mom is when you two are not around her 24/7. I had to practically beg her to let me keep you guys for this long and go without talking to her." You laughed.

The two boys pouted for a moment. "How about on our way to mom's job we can pick some ice cream…with Renji?" You raised a brow in question.

"Ice cream…" Darren said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Renji…" Max said mirroring his twin.

"Let's go, sis!!!!" The two said in unison. _That weird twin thing,_ and ran out of your room.

You laughed and crossed your arms over your chest. "Man, it's so easy playing the big sister role."

At first it was quite a surprise to come home after running away with Ichigo to live on Aizen's Estate, just to find out your mom was knocked up. You thought it was rather awkward finding out your mom was pregnant again…with twins nonetheless after all these years; especially given the vast amount of years between you and the twins. It was so creepy to know that your parents were still doing it at their age.

"Alright troops, let's move out." You said now fully dressed you wore a pair of loose faded jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a sea green beret, scarf and high top vans to match.

You grabbed a hold of Darren's hand and held their bags of clothes and etc. in the other hand, while Max insisted on carrying your gym bad to your jeep. He was always trying to prove he was a tough guy. After getting the twins strapped up in their car seats, you began your slow and steady ride to pick up Renji, making sure there wasn't any wind thrashing against their faces.

"Gosh Renji, you are so slow!" You honked on your horn repeatedly, as the three of you sat outside his apartment complex.

"I am coming woman, don't rush me!" He barked from his 3rd story window.

"Hurry up, you are burning daylight slow poke!" you said as you looked into your rearview mirror as you put in a extra small diamond stud nose ring in your left nostril.

"Renji, you are here. YAY!" max shouted in the backseat, while Darren rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Finally, you made it down." You said with a smile.

Renji looked at you flatly. "Shut up." You laughed in return as he turned around to Max and grinned. "Hey little man, long time no see." He ruffled his hair.

"I know!" Max said giddily.

Renji then turned to Darren who put his hands over his face and kept his head down. "What did I do?" he frowned.

"Ugh! Renji cover your ugly face, you are scaring the poor child." You gasped as you merged into the lane.

Renji smacked your arm playfully and flipped you off. "Well that doesn't stop you from wanting this ugly face." He grinned.

You rolled your eyes and remained silent, not because you didn't have anything to say but…you just chose to keep your thoughts of the crimson haired man to yourself. A triumphant smirk spread widely across his face in return. "Got nothing to say, huh? I knew you wanted me."

You rolled your eyes and continued to focus on the road ahead of you. "If that makes you sleep better at night, then so be it."

"Hey, this isn't the way to your parent's house." He changed the subject abruptly.

"I know, I am dropping these two off at the training grounds, you know how my mother is." You laughed as your little brothers shouted with joy on seeing their mom and you looked at Renji. "Is that okay with you, Abari?"

He just shook his head in return obviously not finding a problem with any of this. After getting the kids some ice cream, it was back on the road again for about an hour's drive. Finally, you pulled up to security gates in front of huge building that sat in the middle of nowhere. In back of it was a vast amount of land that was occupied with SWAT members training on various parts of the field.

After getting the kids out of the car your phone went off loudly.

_The type of girl u wanna chew all of ma bubble gum  
The type of girl u wanna chew all of ma bubble gum  
I'm the type of girl u wanna take 2 yo momma house  
take, t-t-take, take, take 2 yo momma house_

You knew who it already was by the personal tone you gave them. "Hey, Renji can you take the kids to mom and I'll catch up soon."

Renji nodded as he scooped Max up and sat him over his broad shoulders and grabbed a hold of Darren's hand, much to his displeasure, and headed towards the field. You quickly pressed the answer button on the touch screen of your phone.

"Hey, babe!" you said anxiously. You mentally kicked yourself for sounding so desperate. But you couldn't help it, you haven't heard from your boyfriend in the past couple of days.

He chuckled and spoke in his natural sluggish tone. "Hey, Blue. Sorry I haven't called you lately…things have been a little hectic at work lately."

…_Hectic? You are a friggin yoga instructor, since when did a relaxing job like that ever cause stress on anyone? _

_God, I hate that nickname._ "Oh, Izuru…it's okay, really." You said softly, deciding against saying how you really felt. You let it slide and probably stopping an argument from rising.

Sensing the disappointment in your tone, your boyfriend tried to make you feel better. "Hey, umm, how about we go out tomorrow night? What do you say…are you free?"

"Yes, of course I want too." Izuru could practically tell you were smiling through the phone.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight, sweetie." He said casually.

"Alright, babe, welI I lov-" you sentence was cut by the phone hanging up on you. Irritation was the look that washed over your face. Soon you pushed it to the side and decided to meet up with the others.

"Yo, kid!" A husky voice called from behind and wrapped an strong muscular arm around your waist and pulled you to their hard chest.

Your face flushed a bit already knowing who your captor was before letting you go so you can face them. "Kensei...how are you?" You said slowly.

The tall man gave you a rather sexy smirk and gave a light shrug, he was dressed a pair of sweats and sleeveless shirt. He was obviously making his way to the training grounds. "I have been alright, not the same without you around though."

Your blush deepened. Kensei was always straight forward with his feelings towards you. "I have been good, I guess…"

The two of you used to date—eight months almost. It was a short lived relationship, but a damn good raw and hot one that reluctantly ended. Much to both of yours disapproval but with all the hard work you two put into your fields of work and the never-ending hours on the job. The two of you could hardly see one another or even speak, which lead to the relationships downfall in the end. Not to mention the sex, when you two ever had time to spend together, was **AMAZING**! Kensei was one of the freakiest yet-fulfilling lovers you ever had. He liked to dominate the other, while you loved to be dominated; it was quite a change from not being in control all the time when you were on the job.

After catching up with Kensei a bit and making a promise to hang out with him soon, you two said your farewells. You begun walking onto the field you pin pointed your mother crouching down, hugging her set of twins, ravishing them with kisses while Renji stood by the chain link gates chatting amongst a small group of swat members.

"Hey Everyone." You chimed as you sprinted towards them but your steps were forced to a halt by a certain blond bob cut haired man with a cheesy grin popped up in front of you.

"Y/n…my heart, my love, my world, I have missed you." He held your hands into his and kissed them.

"Err, Hi Shinji. Long time no see, huh?" you gave him a sincere smile.

"Yes, it truly has. Not being able to see a true beauty like you everyday is like trying to breathe with no air."

You laughed, flattered at the man. "Well that is a nice thing to say, Shinji. Thank you."

Shinji's big grin suddenly disappeared when someone slapped him in back of his head, hard. The hand was from the spunky blonde girl with pigtails and freckles. Better known as his _take no bullshit _girlfriend named Hiyori.

"Hey, Y/N." she greeted you and grabbed into Shinji's ear and began to pull him away. "Bring your ass, Romeo! I take my eyes off you for five seconds and you already off jumping all over Y/N like a neglected puppy."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Hiyori, I am sorry. I love you." Shinji cried out as she hit him again.

You chuckled to yourself…no matter how much Shinji flirted with other women and how much Hiyori would scold him about you. Anybody could clearly tell that Hiyori truly has his heart and he would never hurt her or even come close to taking her place.

In midst of staring at the _happy_ couple your thoughts were cut short by a hard slap to your backside. "Ouch, that hurt!" Your yellow eyes met up with the pair of golden ones. "That's so going to leave a handprint, Mom. You know how easily I bruise." You growled out.

The dark woman who stood only a couple inches taller than you laughed out loud. "Oh, suck it up you big crybaby. We both know you taken way harder hits out there in the streets when you're on patrol."

You gave her an annoyed pout knowing she was right…but it still hurt nonetheless. Yoruichi smirked, "Oh, come here." she pulled you into a embrace and kissed your forehead and pushed your head away from her playfully. "There all better now, so stop trying to cry me a river." She grinned again.

"I am not going to cry." You huffed before the corner of your lips curled up into a lopsided smile.

"Thanks for watching the twins for me these last couple of days."

"Yeah, it was my pleasure. I really wish I could spend more time with them…but you know how it is." You scratched the back of your head.

Yoruichi puts up her hands silently saying, 'no need to say no more'. "Trust me, I know how it is."

It was true she knew, seeing how it was a few years ago when it was her and your father in your place and they were too busy to spend quality time with you as a kid. It really put a strain on the parent-child relationship…especially between Yoruichi and you. But after you came back home things certainly changed for the better between the three of you. The tension between your mother and you vanished and a strong yet weird mother-daughter relationship blossomed.

"So are you still coming over for dinner later this week?" Yoruichi asked. "You can bring your friends over to, the more the merrier."

You heard Renji shouting 'yes' a few feet away from you. _Moocher to the fullest, I swear. _"Of course, we will be there. I going to go now, have to hit up the gym with Renji." You smiled.

"Alright kiddo, see you then. Kids come say good-bye to your sister." She looked back to see the twins and Shinji running towards you.

"I don't think so, you idiot." Hiyori pulled Shinji away by his ear again and he huffed and called her a meany.

After getting your hugs and kisses from the boys you and Renji bid everyone a farewell left to the gym.

* * *

**Hehe, well this chapter is over…I'm sorry there was any Aizen, Espada or secks in it LOL! But I promise in the next chapter there will be FOR SURE!**

**LMAO! Have you guys seen that Paul Blart: Mall Cop movie? It is so hilarious when he has that little girl's cell phone and it starts playing _My Bubblegum_ out of nowhere. It is so awkward and funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So there I was sitting on the hotel bed with Rangiku at the end of prom, I was nervous as hell." Renji said in labored breaths as he worked the pommel horse at the gym.

You watched as he swung his lower body around the pommel horse as you sat on the carpet, bringing your left leg up so your foot was by the side of your head as you stretched. "Uh-huh, go on tell me what happened next." There was excitement in your voice as you listened diligently as Renji told you about his _first time_.

You let out an exhaled breath as you watched the muscles in his arms and chest strain from him holding his weight up in midair. With one last swing around the horse he let go of the handle bars and fell onto his feet. Renji picked up a towel to swipe the sweat off his face and stood in front of you and looked over the _suggestive_ position you were in.

"Heh, aren't we the eager one to hear how I put it in down in bed." He decided to take a break from exercising and watch you bend your body into some more incredibility hot positions, he smirked. "I mean if you really want to bounce on this dick you are more than welcomed to test drive the stick. Since we both know you want to fuck me." He said arrogantly.

You laughed and rolled your eyes at his straight forwardness about his strong sexual attraction towards you. Though you had admit to yourself you did wonder is all that smugness and muscles just for show or could Renji really back up those words. He was tall, strong and had a roguish handsome look to him. Also, his body was that of a god and you failed to find another guy to compare it to. With the way those hard and toned, sweat glistening, chiseled abs were looking right now definitely had you thinking more than twice about giving the pineapple a shot to see what he was about. But you would never give him the satisfaction in doing so.

You moved upward into a handstand gracefully, showing no signs of difficulty in supporting your weight and laughed at Renji. "I think you got it backwards my redhead friend. It is you that wants to ride on this ride." You said seductively as you spread your long legs apart into the splits, slowly. "Am I right?"

The shirtless man gave you a knowing look and crossed his legs Indian style to cover his member that began to twitch with live in his sweat pants. "Yeah, you're right. But at least I admit my attraction, unlike your chicken shit self." He laughed.

You brought yourself back onto your feet and flipped off Renji with a smile. "What do you think I've been trying to do to you since we first met but you given shit." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Can you continue the story now? I want to know what happens next." You said before running across the mat and jumping to grab a hold of the high bar and swung your way up to sit on top on it.

"Alright, quit your bitching. Now where was I?" he was puzzled for a moment as he took a swig of his water bottle.

"The two of you were on the bed and things were about to get heavy I believe." You answered with a chuckle as you swung your whole body around the bar like a chimp on tree branches.

Renji nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's it. I was nervous as hell because I didn't want to embarrass myself, being it was first time, and blow my load in the first five minutes with Rangiku. So I pretty much let her take control on the situation because she has had way _more experience_ than anybody I knew at school." He said, lazily watching you swing, occasionally stopping with your feet casted straight up in the air then turning your body around and swinging in the opposite direction.

"Oh god, here we go." You laughed as you patiently waited for him to say how he embarrassed himself. You hooked the back of your knees on the bar and hung upside down, interlocking your hands behind your head, you started doing sit ups in the air.

"Shut up, anyways Rangiku was a beast man. I tell you that woman practically ripped both of our clothes off within seconds and started licking _every_ part of my body before she started sucking me off something fierce." He felt chills on the back of his neck remembering the tricks she could do with that tongue.

"Eww, she licked your whole body, now that's nasty." You pretended to hurl before laughing. "She probably caught a fungus or oral STD by licking all up on you."

He growled and threw an empty water bottle your way, aiming for your head, but you evaded the attack by pulling your upper body upwards. "Do you want me to finish the story or not, dammit?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. No more comments until you finish." You said with an honest smile.

"Thank you, mighty morphing running mouth. Okay, so after she got done sucking me off I rolled on top of her and wasted no time pushing myself inside and started fucking her. Those whole forty-five seconds were the best ones of her life." He grinned.

"Best forty-five seconds of her life? What happened on the forty-sixth one?" you arched a brow at Renji.

"I came." He admitted with no shame and laughed.

"Ohmigod, Renji, not even a one minute man. Did you even get ten pumps in?" you cried out in laughter.

He shook his head, "No, it was more like six and a half pumps. But it was my first time and I was excited, so shut the fuck up." He continued to laugh.

"Okay, Mr. Forty-five, whatever you say, bro." You said casually with a smile, pulling yourself up into one last sit up before letting yourself dangle upside down.

Renji couldn't help but notice the way the weight of your boobs push out the top of your sports bra. "Hell, I was seventeen back then. I'm twenty-six now and well experienced…care to give it a go?" he said with a suggestive grin.

"Thanks but no thanks, Renji. I doubt you can handle any of this." Your hands moved up your body like a model showcasing a luxury vehicle.

Now it was his time to roll his eyes at you and then grin. "I think you scared of having sex with me."

You let out an auditable breathe of air in disagreement. "Okay and why do you think that, huh?"

"Because you know you will like it too much."

"Ha! Yeah, right, now I know your tripping. I think your ponytail is a little too tight because it's cutting off circulation to your brain."

"Woman please, I would have you speaking in tongues." Renji boasted confidently.

His comment caught you off guard, as your knees lost their grip on the bar but your hands reached out for leverage. If off by a second you would have found your face crashing into the fairly soft blue mat on ground. "Renji!" you shouted accusingly.

"What?" he said innocently before smiling. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

* * *

In another part of town there was a meeting being held by the heads of the Espada and their commanding officers. The massive white room was practically empty, except for a four large projector screens that were on each corner of the wall. A large luxurious square table that sat in the middle of the room and there were bodies that filled in eight of the eleven seats; those were the officers that waited patiently for their leaders to come so the meeting could begin…well almost patiently.

"God, I really wish they would hurry the fuck up. I got shit to do, man." A light blue haired man roared out, annoyed.

"Grimmjow, when do you ever stop complaining like a little bitch." Someone responded in the seat next to him in an equally annoying tone.

"Shut the fuck up, Strawberry boy. Nobody asked your fruity ass for your opinion." Grimmjow got in his rival's face.

Ichigo's brow twitched with anger. "You shut the fuck up, blue berry wonder. I am just stating what everybody here is thinking, you prick. Now shut that damn trap of yours." He challenged the new addition to the commanding ranks by getting in his face.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in disgust at the two idiots sitting across from him. The others in the room didn't even bother getting in between the two seeing how this was an everyday routine going on. One of the two men would say something and the other couldn't help but send a smart ass remark back to the other. Halibel remained silence while Soifon steadied death glares on Ichigo and Grimmjow. Nnoitra looked quite amused at the sudden entertainment to ease his boredom. A soft hand was gently placed on top of Ichigo's to calm him down.

"Ichigo, calm yourself, hun. Don't argue with Grimmjow, we all know his brain hasn't matured to that of an adult yet." A woman said in a direct tone as she stirred her tea.

Ichigo looked at the hand and followed it up to meet the tan eyes of his…lover. She was quite a beauty like the other two female officers. The woman had long free flowing light green hair and a well endowed chest like Halibel. She in most ways was like Halibel; she held an alarming presence, mature, logical and both held some affection towards those around them. Halibel shows it to those that are closest to her whereas Nel shows it to those who she believes are inferior to her.

"Fuck off, you Barbie reject." Grimmjow shot back.

"Will the both of please shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." Stark mumbled loudly, not even bothering to raise his head up from his arms that lay on the desk, folded to cushion his face.

In the instant the strawberry and blue boy wonder followed the command of the senior officer that could easily mop the floor with their faces if he chose too. But that didn't stop them from glaring at one another and mouthing insults back and forth.

"Thank god, someone finally shut them up." Soi Fon commented.

The doors to the entrance opened, in walked the leaders of the organization behind them were two female servants following in step. The two fair haired men to the two empty seats the end of the long table where as the brunette had occupied the chair at the other end. The room remained quiet until one of them spoke.

"Oh my, it's deathly quiet in here. Did somebody die?" Gin said with his mocking grin.

"Good afternoon to you all, I trust that everyone's day is going well." Ukitake said lightheartedly, trying to put everyone at ease.

The response he got was a mixture of mumbles, grunts and couple of 'yes' thrown in there, the man only smiled in return before coughing.

"I see everyone has their tea, so let us go on with important matters." Aizen smiled. "Ulquiorra, did Nnoitra and you finish that little surveillance job.

"Yes, we did, my lord. Would you like to take a look the footage?"

Aisen leaned on arm rest of his chair, head in the palm of his hand. "Why yes, I would. I am sure others here would like to know how their falling sister is living her life now. Loly, would you please?" He smiled.

The young woman in a skimpy outfit and long raven colored hair styled in pigtails nodded eagerly at the command from her leader, "Yes, my lord."

With the help of her blonde sister they turned on the screens on the walls soon the room echoed with the sound of your enchanting raspy voice. "Hey! HEEEY! Get back here!!!"

The eyes in the room focused on the screen in silent, even Stark woke up to gaze at the viewing. Aizen noticed Ichigo was a little on edge at hearing your voice. Ichigo was not fond of bringing up a memory that he battled to lay to rest in the past. Finally he was able to erase every bit of your existence from his mind or so he thought so at least until he saw your face again.

There you were running in your all black police uniform that consisted of black khaki pants, boots, a tight black t-shirt that was covered up by a bulletproof vest with L.A.P.D printed in bold white letters. There was a thug you were chasing down a back alley. He struggled to climb over a high chain link fence that marked the end of the road. "Why do you guys always choose to run?" you called out as you jumped up to grab the top of the fence and swung yourself over and landed on the guy. Your bald partner came up on the other side of the fence trying to catch his breath as he watched you cuff the guy and bring him to his feet. "You made me run!" you told the thug with a frown. "I DON'T LIKE TO RUN! Come on; let's get you down town, you cracked out Forrest Gump."

"As you can see, Number Eight has taken up a new career in law enforcement." Ulquiorra said.

"The kid has really grown up, eh." Stark smirked lazily. _She can arrest me anytime._

"When she was with us all she did was try to evade the pigs. Now she's one of them putting people like us behind bars, oh the irony of it all." Soifon hissed.

The clips of your daily life streamed across the screen. One scene was of you having a playful round of slap boxing with Renji. While your partner, Ikkaku, Hanataro, and Kaien leaned against the squad car in front of a diner laughing and carrying on during a lunch break. Another was of your mom watching you talked animatedly as you two were sitting outside of a bistro enjoying some coffee together. Then you are running down the streets of Hollywood laughing while dragging Kaien behind you. Ichigo jaw tightened at the sight of you and his older brother being _together_. Then it shows Max riding a swing at the park as you stood on the side making silly faces at a shy Darren, who you were holding on your hip because he scraped his knee. The screen showed you running up behind Renji and jumping on his back, covering his eyes and saying 'guess who, you pansy'. Finally, the screen froze on Hanataro standing next to you, wrapping his arms around your neck and a loving kiss on the cheek in front of y'all apartment building.

"Wow, I can hardly recognize my lil' eight anymore, especially seein' her in such affectionate ways." Gin snickered.

"She has kids now… she's married." Ichigo said uncomfortably to himself, there was tightness in his chest.

"No, she isn't." Ulquiorra corrected. "And those children you are referring to are her younger siblings."

"Damn, Kurosaki." Grimmjow whistled. "I didn't know your old flame had it going on like that, I would have never guessed you let a sweet piece of ass like that get away. I sure wouldn't mind-" He grinned.

"Just shut the hell up." Ichigo said defensively. Nel held an obvious look of distaste about you and where this conversation were going.

"That's enough you two." Ukitake said before looking towards Aizen. "Is there a reason you sent why you sent these two to spy on someone of the past."

"Yes, well, it seems she has been having a few run-ins with our men and associates. Business has been strenuous because of her constant meddling. I am just keeping an eye out on her for future endeavors."

Ukitake remained silent obviously running the actions his partner has taken over in his head.

"What's the deal, I see no threat here at all. She is a girl, what harm can one little girl do?" Grimmjow stated.

"Excuse me?" Halibel questioned venom in her tone as she looked at the blue haired man who shrugged her off. "I trained that _'little_ _girl' _personally. Y/n may be a lot of things, but weak isn't one of them."

"Oh, Hali is being a little defensive of her old student. Do you miss her that much?" Nnoitra teased.

Halibel directed an intense stare at the skinny figure with a Cheshire grin pasted on his lips. It looks like an argument is going to emerge, again.

"Settle down everyone. If I had known bringing up old Espada would bring such excitement to the room, I would have only shared it with the other heads." Aizen said politely. "Let's move onto more matters like the operation that will be lead by Soifon." He took a sip of tea. "Soifon would you like to take the floor and go over the procedure."

"Yes, thank you, sir." She responded as she stood from her seat and began the rundown of the task.

* * *

**Okay...sorry there was no secks in here but I know for sure there will be some dropping of the panties in the next one. LMAO! **

**R&R, my friends!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tunes from your radio filled the air as you used your hand to wipe the stream off of your bathroom mirror. With a smile, you stared at your fresh-faced reflection as you mouthed the words to the song playing.

_Go girl, it's your birthday. Open wide, I know you're thirsty. Say aah, say aah! We don't buy no drinks at the bar, we pop champagne 'cause we got that dough. Let me hear you say aah, if you want me, say aah._

Tonight was the night of your date with Izuru and saying that you weren't excited about it would have been a lie. You waited anxiously for this night all week. Not spending much quality time with your boyfriend was really a downer for you and you wanted to make sure you looked really good for him. Not that it is a really hard thing for you to _'look good'_, right? You ran your hands through your long vibrant blue locks and made a gagging look.

"Geez, when was the last time I had a hair cut? This is seriously too long for me—_eww_," you said as you examined the now almost tailbone length hair. Not that you had a problem with long hair and it does compliment your face just as much as short styles did too. But there is something that is called _too long_ for you and that length right there was it. Pulling your damp, wavy hair back into a loose ponytail, you grabbed the shears out of drawer and after a couple snips here and there. You finished. Voila, a twenty second haircut and your hair was back to the middle of your back. "There, that's much better now." After that ruffled your hair around bit in a towel to dry it so you could finish getting ready.

"Hanataro, dude, what are you cooking? That shit smells fucking delicious." Renji let the spicy aroma attack his nostrils and interrupt him from watching the basketball game from the couch.

"Aww, thanks Renji. I am making tacos, beans, rice and I'm going to get started homemade tortilla chips with guacamole and salsa in a minute." The quiet man said back as he tasted a piece of grilled steak for flavor. "Mmm, perfect."

Kaien brought a bottle to lips and took a swig of his corona. He was sitting at the island watching the younger man cook. "That's right, Renji. I dunno how you could forget, bro," he stood up and started to salsa. "It's Fiesta Friday, remember?"

Renji laughed as he focused back on the flat screen. "Sorry, my mind is so stuck on this game right—well, well now. Look at who decided to clean up for dinner." He switched to a more interesting subject—you.

"HA! Oh, please," you smirked. "All is not for you, so you might as well take it in while you can." You rolled your eyes as you walked pass the redhead and his eyes followed you into the kitchen area and soon followed behind. "Don't mind if I do." He said.

"Y/n, you look really pretty tonight." Hanataro complimented you and you smiled back at your roommate.

"Thanks, Hana. Hey, I wanted your opinion on something." You held up two pairs of sliver earrings—dangling ones and the other were medium sized hoops.

"Well, I think I like the—"

"Hold up! How come you only asked Hanataro for an opinion and not include mines?" Renji interrupted.

You rolled your eyes at him. "If I wanted someone's tasteless opinion I would ask you, Renji…"

Pause.

After eyeing Renji up and down for a second you continued, "Because you are clearly the person to go to." You laughed out loud.

"Just what the hell are you trying to say to me?" he sneered. (He's a bit on the slow side tonight, perhaps?)

You laughed again. "Anyways, before you were rudely interrupted by that tasteless mongrel. Hana, if you please." You awaited his answer.

"Yes, I was about to say the dangling ones would go quite nicely with dress." He smiled.

"See, I knew you were the one to go too because I thought the same exact thing." You stuck your tongue out at Renji as you put the earrings in at the counter.

"Wait, what, _dress_?" Kaien in disbelief, he finally decided to pop in out of nowhere and looked at you.

He saw you standing right before him in pastel yellow sundress with wide white belt around your waist and some white open-toe heels. You wore a faded cropped jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway up arms. Of course you had matching accessories to complete the outfit. You wore your hair up in a messy updo, showing off your beautiful features, and had multiple thin golden hair bands on to give you a Greek goddess look. The bottom line was you looked _good_.

"You got to be kidding me; I didn't know you owned one of those?" Kaien made a face. Renji laughed at his comment.

You punched him in his to shut him up. "Shut up foo," then looked at Kaien. "Of course, I own dresses you ass. Just because I don't wear them for _you_ doesn't mean I don't own them." You sneered.

"Oh, Boy. Here we go." Hanataro said to himself. He felt another argument coming between you two.

"So who are you going out with tonight? He must be important since you're all dressed up." Kaien rolled his eyes at you.

"Out with my boyfriend, Izuru, not that it is any of your business." You tried to ignore him by focusing on putting your rings on.

Kaien arched a brow. "Oh, that faggot yoga instructor. So he is the one that got you all out of your element and having you dress like a…well, a girl. The things you do to _please your man_." He laughed again. This time Renji frowned, deciding to stay out of it and not laugh.

You exhaled loudly and stopped what you are doing and glared at Kaien. "Shouldn't you be at home taking care of your wife? You know since she is carrying your baby and is practically about to bust right now instead of worrying about what I am doing. Hmm, some husband and son-to-be father you're going to be."

Hanataro put his face in his palm and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

"**I AM a good husband and will be a good father!** You leave Rukia out of this." Kaien sneered. You done it, he was mad now. Nobody talks about his wife and gets away with it. "You know she is staying with Byakuya and Hisana until the baby is born since I am busy with work!"

"Well once you stop bashing Izuru and clearly disrespecting me, I won't bring up Rukia anymore! I don't know why you even care. Who I date doesn't concern you. And you are not at work right now, so what are you doing making yourself comfy-cozy our apartment? Go home to Rukia and spend time with her for once!" you fired back.

It wasn't as if you hated Kaien's wife, in matter fact you love and respected Rukia. Hell, everyone did. You had known her for since you were a kid and when Ichigo was still around. She had been Kaien's high school sweetheart and first and only love that you knew of. There were a lot of things you let people get away with when it comes to you but if they don't show you the respect that you give them. Then the kid gloves come off. Disrespecting your significant other was pretty much disrespecting you. So you took it there.

Just when Kaien was about to say something smart back the doorbell ring. "Oh, I'll get it." Renji said as he jogged to the door and opened it. "Ah, Izuru, how are you doing? Come in."

"Hey, Renji," Izuru walked in and automatically felt tension in the room. "Hello, everyone." He said calmly.

"Izuru, long time no see." Hanataro greeted smiled.

"Hey, babe," you walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "We can go once I go get my purse." You smiled at him and gave Kaien a nasty look as you walked back to your room.

"Pff, whatever." Kaien sat back in his chair and took another sip of his beer.

"Hey, Kaien." Izuru said with a lazy smile as he placed his hands in his pockets. Kaien didn't respond, in fact, he completely ignored the other man's presence.

"Kaien, it's rude to not greet someone after they say hi to you." Renji put on a motherly tone.

"Aw, it's okay really; maybe he's just having a bad day." Izuru figured.

"Well, I'm ready Izuru. Let's go!" You came up from behind and hugged him.

"Great," he turned to take in your appearance. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks babe," you turned and smiled at your friends, "Bye my dear friends," then u gave Kaien a stank look. "Asshole." You pulled Izuru with you out the door.

"Y/N can be such a bitch sometimes, man." Kaien grumbled.

Renji grinned, "Yup, but you are the one that always brings it out of her too."

"This is true." Hanataro agreed.

"Fuck both of you." Kaien said as he sulked.

"So how do you like your food?" Izuru asked before taking a sip of his red wine.

You put on a fake smile. "It's delicious, Izuru." You took a bite of your chicken alfredo for emphasis.

"That's good. Well…there was something I want you to talk to you about." he said.

"Sure. What is it, babe?" you gave him a genuine smile that is known to make even the coldest hearted person melt.

He stared at you nervously before breaking into his lazy smile, "Uh…it's nothing I will tell you later."

You gave him a concerned look, "You sure, is everything alright?" a bad feeling swarm over you.

"Yes, yes, it's nothing. I will tell you later…I don't wait to ruin our dinner." He continued to smile.

"Alright then." You gave him a soft frown and in return he grabbed your hand and kissed it.

The dinner with Izuru was okay so far…not excellent, not out of this world, not unbelievable…just okay. After an almost forty-five minute ride of silence to your 'favorite restaurant' you thought things would start to get better once you arrived there. But it didn't, you saw that you two were parked outside an Italian restaurant…the first thing that came to your head was, _'What the fuck…why are we here? I hardly eat Italian.'_ It is so sad since you would have thought since you two have been dating for a little over four months now; the man would know that your favorite kind of food to eat was Mexican. But deciding against correcting Izuru's mistake and enjoy the dinner with him since you hardly spent time with him for a while. It was a nice five-star restaurant—no room for complaints here. After dinner the two of you decided to leave to get some ice cream for dessert and enjoy a nice walk on _safe streets of Downtown LA_.

"Umm, this strawberry cheesecake ice cream is really good. You should have got this one instead of that nasty pistachio." You pretend to gag as you looked at his cone that held the bright green ice cream.

He laughed, "It is really good. You should give it a try before you say you don't like it." He grinned as he tried to bring his ice cream to your mouth.

"Ewww, never!" you leaned back and dodged the incoming cone. "Get that away from me." You laughed.

"You big baby, you are missing out on some good eating right here." He licked his ice cream while holding your hand.

Little did he know he was being completely ignored by you as your attention was focused on a more important matter at the time. Izuru was forced into a halt as you stopped walking and focused on a couple of all black vans were parked on the side of the county's museum of art. That part didn't bother you…it was the shrouded figures walking out and loading the art into the vans. You quickly went into cop mode and pulled Izuru along with you to duck begin a car in hopes of not getting noticed.

"Babe, what's going on?" Izuru still confused at your sudden change.

"Across the street…the museum is being robbed." You said as you observed the scene. "It doesn't look like too many people in there." You said more to yourself than him.

"Then we should call the police."

"I am the police, Izuru."

"I mean for back up, last thing I want you doing is running in and getting hurt." He said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry about it. I got this under control…from what I seen there is probably fifteen-twenty men tops and that's including the four guys standing out front." You smiled at him.

"Y/N…I don't kno-"

You cut him off, "You know how to use one of these?" you pulled put a 9mm from your purse and handed it to him.

"What's that?" he gasped.

"It's a gun silly, you think I was going to have you go in unprotected?" you asked simply. You laughed as if it was nothing. Well, it wasn't anything to you since you were a cop.

His eyes got big and a wave of fear washed over the yoga instructor. "No, I haven't used one…or even held one." he gulped out loud.

You laughed and demonstrated for him quickly, "It's pretty easy. You aim. Point and shoot. And remember you don't squeeze the trigger, you pull it."

And with that you handed the gun over to him and watched his hand move downward, probably due to the fact it was surprised at how heavy it actually was. "Don't worry, you won't have to use it…just stay behind me and you'll be okay."

He nodded and put the gun in back of his pants. You grabbed his hand and lead him across the street when no one was looking.

There were the four guys that you mentioned earlier standing around surveying the area. "Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you gentlemen but I was wondering do you have the time?" Izuru smiled.

The men looked at each other silently, and then one stepped out of the pack. "Beat it, before you get hurt little man."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you, can you repeat that, please?" Izuru said before the men started advancing towards him.

That's when you came up from behind them and grabbed the back of one of the men's shirts and slammed face first into the side of the van, one of the other guys turned around and was greeted by a kick to the face. Two down.

"Get her!" the guy said to the other and they both came at you. You evaded a fist coming towards your way and delivered a punch clear across the guys face in return, while the other guy came at in full force and a simple side-step and held your foot out to trip the guy. As he was on all fours trying to get up for a second attack, you brought the side of your hand down on the back of his neck. Out cold.

You sighed, "That was almost too easy. Who trains these guys?" you snickered.

"That was amazing." Izuru stood in awe at you. It was true that he never seen you fight or in action when it came to work. Hell, he didn't even know you could defend yourself like that.

"Thanks…now come on before more come out." You walked along the side of the building and he followed.

Once inside the two of you advanced through the museum quietly made quick work of the men you came across at in the hallways. It was until you made it towards one of the main quarters of the place you saw a small group of men being order by a small, lithe figure, which seemed to be a woman. She was standing with her back against you, watching the men gather up paintings off the walls and ancient treasures off their pedestals. It was until the woman you heard the woman's voice out loud, bells rang off in your head. _You knew her._

Without as much as a peep to Izuru you went in and broke up the little heist. "Stop, you are all under arrest!"

The men froze in their footsteps and the small woman turned to face you with a dangerous smile. It was one of those smiles that you shouldn't take lightly and she laughed.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, officer or should I say…_Y/N_." she arched a brow.

"You know this woman, Y/N?" Izuru, who stood behind you asked.

You frowned as you stared at the scantily outfit that only female members of the Espada wore. You remember that out all too well. You sighed. "Yes. You can say she is an old friend…isn't that right, Soifon."

Okay, imam stop right there since I'm beyond tired right now. LOL! Please excuse the spelling and grammar errors I hope Beta Queen catches those and delivers me a clean copy once she read this.

I know its short but I had to put something out since it's been so long since my last update. I hoped yall liked it. Thanx for all the reviews too guys. I appreciate it.


End file.
